


Rest Stop

by softasapoem



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Book 4: The Raven King, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, all fluff, poor tired adam, pynch - Freeform, soft caring ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softasapoem/pseuds/softasapoem
Summary: There's bit in chapter 61 of TRK where Adam mentions that he and Ronan “had only just been making out” and I was like, wait, what? WHEN? OK we need to know what THAT looked like. So I wrote a weeny lil filler scene. I decided it was just after they found dead-Glendower and Henry tells Gansey to pull the Fisker over and get out. The rest of them don't follow straight away - and what are they doing in that time, hm? Clearly, CLEARLY, some solid make-out is going on in that BMW.





	Rest Stop

**Author's Note:**

> God damn these boys.
> 
> I just started posting to AO3 so this is a repost from my tumblr - https://softasapoem.tumblr.com

 

Their hands were on the gear stick when they saw Henry indicate. They hadn’t spoken during the drive; nothing they could say would make sense of what had just happened. But Adam had slipped his palm over Ronan’s knuckles at some point, and Ronan had hooked his thumb around Adam’s little finger in response.

The BMW pulled in, coming to a stop at the far end of the rest area. Adam unclipped his seatbelt and twisted round to peer out the back window at the Fisker. 

“It’s Gansey,” he said, and Ronan went straight for the door. Adam reached out to put a hand on his arm. “Give him a minute.” 

Ronan slumped back against the headrest, staring ahead. “Is this it?” he said. “Is it just.. over?”

“I don’t know,” Adam’s hand went to his eyes, forefinger and thumb pressing at the lids as if the thoughts were threatening to spill out. As if he could rub away the images crowding his mind. “I’m not sure I know anything anymore.”

Ronan watched him. The dark furrow between his brows, the ashy shadows beneath his eyes and in the hollows of his cheeks. He took Adam’s wrist and peeled his hand away from his face. Placed a finger under his chin and leant in, pressing his lips to Adam’s.

It wasn’t the fact of the kiss. It was the softness of it. Like Ronan was checking a baby bird for a pulse. With his exhaustion, with all the things inside his head that he hadn’t had time to process, with this unexpected tenderness engulfing him, Adam suddenly felt like he might cry. He pulled away from Ronan gently and made himself smile instead. “At least this part’s pretty good, huh?” 

Ronan’s smile flashed like a knife in the sun. There it was. Adam felt gravity reassemble inside himself again. Secure once more in his body, he allowed it free rein to reach for Ronan’s shirt and pull him back in, kissing him like he’d resurfaced from drowning and Ronan was the air.

Before he closed his eyes he caught the flash of surprise in Ronan’s, and wondered with a smile inside when he would stop doing that. When they would both stop doing it. Right now he didn’t care. Right now he wanted to stop thinking altogether. 

As if reading his mind, Ronan lent across the seats, pushing Adam back against the window. As his body slid down under Ronan’s weight, he let his mind slide away from his thoughts. _Just this_ , he thought. After everything they’d been through, he could allow himself just a moment of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
